Mistakes
by instantstarfanatic06
Summary: My version of what happends after Unsweet Sixteen,filled with lot's of regrets,and mistakes,it's a JOMMY,it's better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic,I wrote this like months ago,and I really hadn't planned on posting this story but someone really cool said I should, so here it is hope you like it and if not just let me know, lol but don't be to harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star, I wish I did , but hey we can't always have what we want, now can we?

Chapter 1

It was 8:46 am, she had not at all, tossing and turning all night, thinking about all that happened, on what was supposed to be the best sixteenth birthday ever, she thought about what she overheard Tommy and Quest talking about.

(Flashback)

Quest: I know you Tom, your falling for this girl

Tommy: Man you think I'm ok with this, huh, that the coolest chick I know, the girl that gets me the most is 16, give me a break man, she's out of bounds, and I'm not that guy.

Quest: But if she was 21?

Tommy smiling: In a split second

When Jude heard this, she felt overwhelmed, she was excited to know that Tommy cared about her, maybe as much as she cares about him, snap out of it Jude she told herself, how can you be thinking about Tommy, and how he feels about you, your with Shay, you love Shay, don't you, she questioned herself.

(Current time)

Jude sat up straight on her bed, as the sound of her cell phone ringing, snapped her out of her thought's, she reached over to her night stand table, and picked up her phone, she looked at the screen, and saw the picture of who was calling, she smiled and answered.

Jude: Jamie I'm fine, I told you and Kat that, the first fifty times you each called me she said a little annoyed, but still in a playful voice

Jamie: I know, I'm sorry we're just a little worried about you Jude, we are your best friends, that's what we're supposed to do, he said sincerely.

Jude: Well I'm fine thanks, she said letting out a breath of frustration.

Jamie: Did that jerk call you, or try to see you, because if he did I'll...

Jude: Jamie since when have you become all macho man, she said laughing.

Jamie: hey I'll have you know Harrison, that when it comes to protecting people I love, I have to be, uh oh Jamie thought, hoping that she wouldn't catch on to how he really felt about her.

Jude not really thinking of it that way said: awwwwww Jamie I love you too,you know that right? You're the best friend a girl could ask for, when she said that his heart sank a bit.

Jamie thinking: I have to stop this thing I have for Jude, I'm with Kat, and I looooo loooooo I care about her, arrrrg, why is it that even in my mind I can't say the L word about Kat, but with Jude, I can just come right out, and say it to her like nothing

Jude: Hello, hellooooooooooo, Jamie are you there?

Snapping out of his zone, he answers: ha ah what? He says completely lost.

Jude: oooooooooooookay, did you like just completely space out on me Andrews ?

Jamie: um no I, he was still at lost for words.

Jude: look I have to go get showered, there's something I have to go do, so I'll talk to later? She asked .

Jamie: ok, but are you sure your...

Jude: Jamie, she yelled

Jamie: ok ok, I'm sorry

Jude: I'm fine Jamie, and can you please tell Kat as well, because I'm not answer my phone if she... no when she calls me back, she is worst than you. Ok?

Jamie laughing: ok will do, bye

Jude: bye

hanging up her phone, got off the bed, now I can finally get ready, and go handle some business, she told herself, realizing what she was about to do, she tried to shake away her conscience, telling her, (DON'T DO IT, YOU'LL REGRET IT.)

SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK, WAS IT BAD? LET ME KNOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is another chapter, it takes place right after Jude got off the phone with Jamie, anyway again I ask , me know how I'm doing, and if I should keep going with this story or not.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INSTANT STAR , OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS

Chapter 2

Stepping into the shower, she once again thought about the day before.

(flashback)

Entering the party, where the DJ aka Quest, was playing her song, as requested by Tommy, Jude's favorite, 24 hours, she did a few spins, as everyone clapped for her, and saying how gorgeous she looked, she had on a satin green dress, that cut off just below the knee, silver strapped 3 inch heels, and her hair was placed in a fancy bun, with strips of hair kept out on top. She was so happy, it was her birthday, her perfect day. Shay was to be there soon, and she couldn't wait, she missed him so much, Tommy walked over to her and wispered in her ear.

Tommy: you look great girl

Jude wispered back: thanks your not looking to bad yourself Quincy. she said,this brought a smile to Tommy face, then she added, have you seen Shay? Tommy's smile then faded, even just hearing her say Shay's name enraged Tommy, but to see them together, side by side on Jude's day, was going to kill Tommy, he wished it was him, standing side by side, hand in hand with Jude on her birthday, but that wasn't going to happen.

Tommy answered softly: no

About five minutes went by, Jude's phone started ringing, Jamie had been holding it for her, since she had nowhere to put it, he then handed it to her, she looked at the screen and smiled, then she answered it.

Jude: Hey, where are you

Shay: Look straight ahead, he was standing in studio A across from the dance floor,

Jude smiled as she looked his way

Shay: I need to talk to you

Jude: ok, she answer then hung up her phone, she then made her way to studio A

and that's when he told her, he had been cheating on her, with non other than her number 1 enemy, Eden Taylor, after hearing this, she ran out into the party room, he tried to grab hold of her, as she was trying to make her way out of G-major, but she pushed him away, causing several thing's to fall, including Shay, everyone just stood there in shock, trying to take in what just happened, Shay continued to follow Jude, with Tommy following, Jude finally made her way to studioA, but she quickly exited out the back, leaving Shay behind, Tommy, who had just entered the room, got in Shay's face.

Tommy: wow you managed to embarrass her, in front of her friends and family, nice going, he said with a dangerous glare in his eyes, Shay gripped Tommy's shirt as a warning.

Tommy: you do not want to go there with me, he said pushing shay off of him, then he added,your not even worth my time

Tommy made his way out the same way Jude had exited just minutes before, it lead to the back of G-major , he opened the door and saw her, it angered and saddened him to see his Jude in pain, he walked down the 5 steps , was soon by Jude's side , it was raining, and she was shivering, her hair was a mess, her dress was ruined, and her make up was all runny, he didn't care, she would always look beautiful to him , he then placed his jacket around her shoulder's

Tommy: you ok girl

looking up at him, tears running down her face, she said: why is it ,huh? Why is it that this is happening to me, first you and now Shay. I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back, Tommy was about to say something but Jude kept talking, Tommy, tell me what it is, and then maybe I can fix it,

Tommy pulling Jude towards him said: you... are...asking...the wrong guy, and with that said he kissed her, he put all of his frustration, passion, his everything into that kiss, and Jude did the same, they never wanted the kiss to end, but they were interrupted by an old man and young woman opening the door, they pulled away quickly , the old man and young woman just turned around and went back inside

Tommy: Jude go inside, I'll be in there in a few minutes, Jude looked at him with pleading eyes, not wanting to leave, he gave her a look that said please Jude, so she obeyed , after that Tommy explained to her how they could never be anything more than artist/producer/friends , he told Jude that they had to agree that the kiss never happend or he couldn't work with her anymore,

Jude crying: ok it never happened, she quickly got up and stormed out of the studio, she was pissed off ,why did all of this have to happen on her birthday, now she didn't think she could ever face Tommy again,couldshe, yea she told Tommy she would forget the kiss, but to be honest that kiss meant everything to her, she just couldn't forget.

ok I'm sooooooooo sorry,for dragging this story on and on , I promise next chapter will, get to the point ok . So please review .and let me know how I'm doing, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it seriously means a lot to me that you actually like it , I didn't think it was good enough to post, but anyway, I hope I don't disappoint you guys in later chapter's. Thanks again. Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of the character's, I sure do wish I did.

Chapter three

(Current time)

Jude finally snapped out of her thought's, when she heard someone pounding on the bathroom door.

Jude: WHAT, she yelled

Sadie: I've been banging on this door for like 10 minutes, I thought you drowned or something, she said sarcastically.

Jude: I'm coming out now, she yelled (Jude thinking):I really zoned out there .

Sadie: Any day now, she said sarcastically, I have to get ready for my date.

Jude: Your going on a date, at like 10:00 o'clock in the morning

Sadie: Yea, we're going out for brunch, so hurry up, she yelled.

Jude: ok ok , she said rolling her eyes, she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel, then she heard her that little voice inside her head again saying (DON'T DO IT JUDE) she tried to shake it, off but the voice only got stronger, she decided that what she was going to do would be best, she opened the door to leave, when she opened it Sadie was standing there, with an angry look on her face.

Sadie: Thank's to you, I don't have time to straighten my hair, she said, anger dripping from every word.

Jude: Sadie, there are more important things in life then, your stupid hair situation, ok chill, she said, feeling her anger rise.

Sadie: Well unlike you Jude, I like to make an impression on guys I like, maybe that's why Shay... she stopped herself before saying the wrong thing.

Jude: What did you say Sadie? She said, angry and hurt.

Sadie: Jude, I didn't, I mean I don't, she said trying to cover up.

Jude: Save it Sadie, I can't believe you said that, and all because I took a little extra time in the shower, she said , she was beyond pissed at this point.

Sadie: Jude, there are a lot of things going on right now, that you no nothing about,

and I'm just stress out ok?

Jude: Like what Sadie, she said, a little concerned but still in an angry voice.

(Sadie thinking):I can't tell her now, she's already going through so much, she snapped out of her zone, by Jude waving a hand in her face.

Jude: Great now your spacing out on me, she said in a sarcastic tone.

Sadie: What ah huh, she tried

Jude: You said, there are a lot of things going on, a lot of what things Sadie, she said

angrily still mad at what Sadie said about the Shay thing.

Sadie: Uh nothing, I uh meant nothing

Jude: So you just said all that just to hurt me,

Sadie: No Jude it's not like that

Jude: Save it Sadie, I don't have time for this , she said , tears beginning to form

Sadie: Jude, I sorry , she said , running after Jude, who was now entering her room,

but Sadie was to late Jude had already slammed the door shut in Sadie's face, Sadie just turned and waled back yo the bathroom, Sadie knew her sister well enough to know she needed time to cool off.

(Jude thinking): how could she say something like that, I mean I know we don't always get along, but to say something like that, and what was she trying "NOT" to tell me, there's something going on, and I'm going to find out, but right now I have to head down to the studio, and do what needs to be done,

Jude got dressed, she trough on a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top, and her black converse, she grabbed her house keys off of her dresser, along with her cell, and walked out of her room , hoping not to see Sadie, she was in luck Sadie was still in the bathroom, and of course she had her corny BOYZ ATTACK cd blasting, Great, Jude thought,just what I need, to hear ( LIL- TOMMY- Q) singing, with the rest of those stupid guys, that sing stupid music, songs that have no freakin meaning, Tommy's a jerk. Hearing the song made Jude sad Jude wished one day she could sing those lyrics to Tommy. ( NOBODY EVER CARED AS MUCH FOR ME, NOBODY'S TOUCHED MY HEART AND HEALED MY PAIN, YOU PICKED UP THE PIECES, AND PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN).but noooooooooo, she thought, he's a jerk, just like Shay, not in the same way of course , but there both still big jerk's, she clenched her fist at the thought of Shay, and Tommy, as the song ended she snapped back to reality, there was something that needed to be done, she ran out of her house, hopped into her Mustang, and headed to G-major

Pulling into the parking lot of G-major , she spotted the VIPER

(Jude thinking): What is he doing here,isn't he supposed to be in Vancouver checking out that knew artist Darius wants to sign, what am I going to do know, she thought worriedly.

She walked into G-major, everyone stopped what they where doing, and they all gave her sympathetic looks, this really annoyed Jude, she was about to say something to eveyone, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, Darius came up to her.

Darius: Hey, Jude, how are you doing, he said, genuinely concerned.

She was just going to say, I'm fine, and get it over with, but then she noticed Tommy, standing in the corner being his nosey self, she felt so enraged, she saw him standing there listening to her and Darius' conversation, she screamed as loud as she could, everyone just stood there, wide eyed in shock, including Tommy and Darius,

Darius: Are you on something Jude, he yelled

Jude: I am sick and tired of everyone looking at me like my mom just died, and asking me if I'm ok, Shay was not that important, he was just being a guy, you know doing what guys do, guys are all dogs, she laugh bitterly as she looked Tommy' way

Tommy felt genuinely sorry for what he did, he didn't know what else to do so he walked up to Jude and asked: You ready to record, he said, looking like a sad wounded puppy, she quickly turned her gaze to Tommy, and gave him the most,evil look she could possibly give, Tommy just put his head down and said the sooner we record the faster it's over.

She laughed when he said that,(Jude thinking): yea over sooner than you think.

SO...was is ok, let me know ,and thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a new chapter, I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter's I hope you guy's like this chapter as well, anyway this chapter takes place in the same day as the last chapter, it's still the same scene, where, Jude, Tommy, and, Darius are talking, anyway, hope you like, and a special thank you to all of you, who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the character's

Chapter four

Jude: D, can I please speak with you, in private? Tommy, started to silently panic, he looked at Jude ,tried to get her attention, but she kept her eyes on Darius .

Darius: is it important Jude, I have a meeting in about 20 minutes, he said looking at his Rolex watch.

Jude looked directly at Tommy, who was looking directly at her with pleading eyes.

(Tommy thinking): damn, Jude is going to tell Darius about the kiss, and I could lose my job.

Jude: it's very important , D, and it can't wait, she said, looking back at Darius .

Darius: ok, you have ten minutes, he said, glancing at his watch again.

Tommy quickly stepped right in front of Jude and said: We have to record now, Jude gave him an evil smirk.

Darius: yo Tom, she says it's important, so I'm going to talk with her, and you can have her in ten minutes, understood? Tommy didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes.

Darius began walking to his office , with Jude following right behind , she looked back, and saw Tommy staring at her, with a worried look on his face, she had to admit she was really starting to feel bad, for what she was about to do, but she had to do it, and besides he'd be ok, right?

She walked into Darius' office, and closed the door behind her, Darius was already sitting down behind his desk, in his comfy looking leather recliner, he motioned for Jude to sit, and she did.

Darius: ok Jude, so what was so important that you needed to discuss right now

he said a little annoyed.

Jude: I want a knew producer, she quickly blurted out.

Darius: What, he ask, confusion evident in his vioce.

Jude: I want a knew pro..., she said again, but was cut off

Darius: yea, I know what you said, but why do you want a knew producer?

Jude : well me and, Tommy aren't getting along and...she was cut off once again.

Darius: yea, what was that out there? You looked like you wanted to tear Tommy' head off, he said, a little amused but still confused.

Jude: it' not important ,D, she said shrugging her shoulders.

Darius: I think it is, I mean if I was to give you another producer, I think I have the right to know why, don't you think? He said placing his legs on his desk.

(Jude thinking): arrgg, I can't tell him the real reason I don't want to work with Tommy is because he kissed me, then told me to forget about it, and if we work together it would just be completely awkward, and the fact that I hate his freaking guts ,wouldn't make the situation any better.

Not knowing what to say she quickly blurted out: I have a crush on Tommy, and he found out, so now it would just be completely weird, to work with him, and I can't get any work done if I'll all weirded out around him, she said, inhaling and exhaling deeply from the lost of oxygen.

Darius: hold up, back it up, you have a crush on Tommy? yes she answered, her face now turning a bright red from.

Darius: does Tommy like you like that? He asked now getting a little angry

Jude: no no no, she quickly said wish she had never said she ha a crush on Tommy,

Jude: quickly tried to fix this: he found out yesterday, he overheard me telling, Kat

and he told me first of all, that I was to young for him, secondly, he is my producer , and last but not least , he doesn't think of me (using air quotes) that way, he said he thinks of me as more of a little sister, or whatever.

It killed Jude to say that, and she wasn't so happy about lying either, but at least

some of it is true, she reassured herself.

Darius: and you want me to give you a knew producer, because your embarrassed?

Jude: look at it this way D, if I'm not comfortable, then I don't do good work

Darius: are you threatening me Jude, he said getting angry.

Jude: no no no, she quickly said, then added, I'm just trying to be honest here.

(Jude thinking): yea, because I'm just full of honesty Today.

Darius didn't speak for what felt like hours to Jude, she just sat there waiting anxiously, he finally spoke,

Darius: ok Jude, I'll give you a knew producer, but all I got to say, is your making a big mistake, because you and Tommy work great together, you two have a connection in making music, but if this is what it takes to make G-major' biggest star happy, then ok. Jude smiled, but on the inside, she was hoping that she did the right thing.

Jude: so who do you have in mind? Trying to sound as happy as she possibly could

Darius: I was thinking Quest, what do you have a crush on him too, he said laughing this made Jude want to get up and slap that smile off of Darius' face, but she just smiled and laughed along

Jude: you don't have to worry about that

Darius: ok then, is that all, he said looking at his watch, they had been talking for fifteen minutes, it had to get to the meeting, even though the meeting is in G-major and he is the boss, he still likes to be on time, always.

Jude: just one more thing, she said standing up, and Darius gave her a (what now look) please don't tell anyone about this, not even Tommy,

Darius: your secret is safe with me, he said, starting to laugh, this made Jude furious, but she said nothing, Jude opened the door and walked out, with Darius right behind her, they spotter Tommy, sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for them to be finished with there meeting, he looked at Jude, but she looked the , other way not being able to handle his gaze on her right now, Tommy quickly stood up, and looked over at Darius, who just put his head down and shook his head.

(Tommy thinking):she told him, how could she do this to me, Tommy was brought out of his zone, at the sound of Darius' voice

Darius: alright, Jude, Tommy, and Quest in the conference room now.

Sorry to cut it off right here, but my hand's are starting to cramp up, I' m kinda sleepy it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning, but I promise I'll update soon, ok so I hope you like this chapter, but if it completely stinks, I blame it on how sleepy I am lol anyway please review, it makes me feel good to know people are actually reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so here is the next chapter, it's still the same day, I know your probably thinking when is this story going to see another day, LOL , it will I promise, I'm working my way into that, so anyway THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, and here it goes hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the character's

Chapter five

In the conference room.

Jude, Tommy, and Quest sat at the table, waiting for Darius to get off the phone.

Tommy is now staring at Jude, she notices and puts her head down, Quest is just sitting there, biting his fingernails, not really knowing why he's there.

(Tommy thinking): Well this is it, Jude told Darius what happened, and now I'm fired.

(Jude thinking): Why is that idiot staring at me ?

(Quest thinking): What the hell am I doing here, and what is up with Tommy, and Jude?

Darius: alright, listening up everyone, he said hanging up his phone, this snapped everyone out of there thought's, he continued, so you all know about the artist I want to sign, everyone said yes, and he continued, well he was taking to the hospital last night after his performance, he passed out in his dressing room, apparently from exhaustion, the doctors said he needs to take it easy, Tommy who already knew said: how's he doing, D, well he's doing better, Darius answered.

(Jude thinking): so that's why the JERK, aka Tommy didn't go to Vancouver.

Darius: Well anyway, I was going to have Quest, produce him, but there' been a change in plans, Tommy, and Quest looked up at Darius in confusion, Jude already knew were Darius was going with this.

Darius: Tommy, he said, Tommy' heart began racing, he continued, you will be producing Chris

Tommy, was confused, he thought for sure he was going to be fired, he looked at Jude then back to Darius, Jude could not stand to look him in the eye, she felt so guilty.

(Jude thinking) why the hell do I feel so guilty, he' the one who is playing games with me, and this is best, she confirmed herself.

Tommy: D, I'm producing Jude, why don't you just let Quest produce him, he asked still clueless to the situation.

Darius: Tommy, you are no longer Jude' producer

Tommy: WHAT, he yelled, standing up from his seat.

Darius: Yo,T, lower your voice, alright, he said not liking Tommy' tone

Darius: Like I said you are no longer Jude' producer, Quest will be producing her from now on.

Through all of this Quest just sat there in a silent shock, he was beyond confused, he just kept looking from, Tommy, to Jude, then to Darius.

Tommy looked over at Jude, who was now looking down at her feet,

Tommy: Jude why would you do that? he said sadness dripping from every word,

Jude looked up at him with an angry glare that said, why do you think I did it you IDIOTIC JERK, but she stayed silent and looked back down.

Darius: Look, there is no time for this, Jude as an album to finish, and Jude and Quest need to get to work, Tommy felt a pang of jealousy, and anger when Darius said that

Quest who finally got up and spoke said: alright Jude, looks like it's you and me, so lets go ahead to Studio B.

Darius cut in saying: Nah, ya'll are going to be working in Studio A.

What, Tommy, Jude, and Quest said in unison.

Jude: but that' like Tommy' second home, Tommy looked at Jude with a look of confusion, that said you get me fired as your producer, and now your sticking up for me, but Jude didn't catch is glare, and continued: me and Quest will be fine in Studio B, right Q, Tommy laughed at the fact that Jude had already giving Quest a nickname, Jude ignored it

Quest shrugged his shoulder and said: it really don't matter to me

Darius: look Tom I know you practically live in Studio A, but so does Jude, and I don't want her to feel out of place in a knew studio, you know what I mean, because it's got a completely different vibe to it, alright, so are we clear, Tommy just stayed silent.

Jude: whatever

Quest: whatever,

Jude and Quest then exited the conference room, Tommy stayed in there, he wanted to know exactly what Jude said.

Tommy: Look D, I know it was Jude' idea to do this, he said massaging his temples with his index, and his middle finger

Darius: look Tom, it's over, just be a good producer to Chris, I know your going to make great hits like you did with Jude

Tommy was confused, Jude couldn't have told Darius what happened, because guaranteed it would have been a lot worse, he didn't want to push the issue, so he decided to let it go for now,

Tommy: Whatever, D, what you say goes right, he said, sarcastically

Darius: exactly, and don't you ever forget it, he said laughing

Tommy just rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, he felt a mixture of things, he was hurt, angry, and confused. He decided to go to Studio A to get his belongings, what he saw when he opened the door to Studio A enraged him, Tommy made a ridiculously obvious fake cough sound, they both turned, and saw Tommy standing there with an evil look on his face, and his arms crossed.

Tommy: So sorry to interrupted fun time between ARTIST, and PRODUCER, he said loudly.

ok, so I'm leaving it there because I am sooooooooo sleepy, it's 4:00 am, I'll try not to take as long as I took last time to post, but it's hard coming up with idea's anyway I really don't think I did a good job on this chapter , but I tried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea I know I suck huge for not updating in forever, but I was stuck, big time writers block, and between this story and my other one, I was going INSANE trying to come up with new ideas, and when I came up with new ideas, they pretty much SUCKED HUGE, anyway hope you guys are still with me, and I hope you like this chapter, and THANK YOU, so much for those of you who reviewed, it makes me feel Special, to know people actually like what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

(Chapter Six)

In Studio A

Quest: _what is this all about Jude? _He asked taking a seat on his chair, and motioning for Jude to take the seat right across from him. Jude did as instructed, she then put her head down, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes, _come on Jude, you know you can tell me anything,_ he spoke softly, she looked up at him, and told him everything, and how it would be weird for her and Tommy to work with each other, and how she's pissed that he told her to forget what they shared.

Quest:_ wow, _was all he could say

Jude:_ yea, _she sighed

Jude: _you know what, I don't even care, I'm happy to be working here, with you, _this made Quest smile, he secretly had a crush on Jude a while back, when he first met her, but never acted on his feelings, because of the o- so obvious reasons.

Quest: _girl, stop playing, you know if it wasn't for the "incident" you would still want Tom as your producer. _

Jude: _nope, I get to have you now, _she said jokingly flirting, he kept smiling flirting with her back, he moved his chair closer to hers, and softly said,_ ooh so you're happy I am your producer. _he said in a flirtatious tone.

Jude:_ yup, you know, I don't know how I'm going to get any work done with you looking all sexy._

Quest: _same here, your looking good today... in last weeks jeans, _he said flirtatiously cracking a joke, Jude playfully slapped his arm, then put her arms around his neck, as he was putting arms towards his waist, someone made a ridiculously obvious fake cough sound, they, both turned there gaze towards the door, and saw Tommy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and an evil look in his eyes.

Tommy: _so sorry to interrupt fun time between Artist and Producer, _he said loudly, Quest pulled his hands away from Jude, but she kept her arms around Quest' neck

Jude:_ it's ok we're just having a little careless fun, you know when it's over with we'll just pretend it never happened, _she said sarcastically, Quest, feeling awkward took Jude's arms off from around his neck, she looked at him puzzled.

Tommy: _Jude stop acting like a little girl,_

Jude: _you know Quest doesn't think of me as a little girl, in fact, he was just telling me how hot I looked today,_ Tommy grew furious at both of them.

(Quest thinking): _Tommy looks pissed right now, I like Jude but I can't go there, first she is so in-love with him second of all I gave Tommy that whole lecture yesterday about him being to old for her, and I am only a year younger than him, I could get in serious trouble, and last but not least he his completely in-love with her, any idiot can see that, just by the way he looks at her, _snapping out of his thoughts, Jude and Tommy continued to argue.

Tommy:_ you fired me off of your album, because of what happened last night didn't you?_ He said rather loudly.

Jude:_ you know what Tommy, I just want to get to work I don't want to argue anymore _she said while rubbing her eye's, exhausted from lack of sleep, Tommy could tell she was exhausted and decided to grab his belongings, and leave, after grabbing his things he headed towards the door, he turned around and looked at Jude, she was looking back at him with sympathetic eyes.

Tommy:_ Jude, can we at least talk... alone, I really think we need to talk, _she could sense the hurt in his voice, but she quickly said, _I can't, I'm busy, I have to record, and then when I'm done I have to...ummm...go home and ummm...clean the house._

(Jude thinking): _clean the house, is that the best I could do, maybe he'll buy it_

Tommy: _clean your house, come on Jude I'm not that naive_

Jude: _it's true Tommy, I have to go and clean, and besides we have nothing to talk about anymore, when you were my producer yes, but your not anymore so therefor we have nothing to discuss,_ she said not being able to look at him

Tommy:_ really, Jude, that' how you've always thought of me... as just your producer? _

Jude: _Tommy, don't even give me that, it was you who said that you were my PRODUCER, and nothing could ever happen, and that I should forget it_, she said her voice cracking from emotion.

Tommy: _yes, I said all of that, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you as more then my artist, I said it, so things can be easier,_ he said, with every word dripping with sadness.

Jude: _you know what Tom, things are going to be soooo much easier now, ok I'm not your artist anymore, we don't have see, or speak to each other, anymore, now is this_ she said pointing a finger at Tommy then back to herself,_ finished, I really need to record now sooo..._ she said this then rolled her eyes. Tommy couldn't believe how cold she was being towards him, I mean yea he deserved some coldness for what happened, but she was acting so different, he really started to wonder, if she really did ever care about him, as much as he cares about her, here she was the LOVE of his life, and yes he finally let himself admit it last night when he couldn't sleep tossing and turning thinking about the kiss he share with Jude, it wasn't just a kiss, it was everything, like there hearts, and souls had become one, or so he thought, right now he felt as though the world caved in on him, and shattered his heart, he put his head down and said:_ ok Jude, you never want to see, or speak to me again, I'll respect that, but just know that I haven't thought of you as just my Artist in a long time,_ he then turned his back, head hung low, and made is way out of the Studio A, Jude had her back towards Quest but he could here her soft sobs.

Quest: _Jude are you ok?_ He ask ever so lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jude:_ yea I'll be fine, it was best, ya know for my album, he'll be fine right ?_she asked turning to look Quest in the eye, with tears pouring down hers.

Quest: _yea I'm sure he'll be fine, but I know he's going to miss working with you,Jude you have to understand how hard it is for Tom to admit his feelings, and I'm pretty sure that's the real reason he told you to forget that kiss, he's scared Jude, scared of how he feels, and scared he's going to hurt you, trust me I've known him 10 years, I know how he gets, _he said brushing away her tears.

Jude:_ thanks Quest, but as much as I wish Tommy did care about me as much as you think he does, I know it's not true, he doesn't know how to care for anyone but himself_,_ so if it's ok I'd rather not talk about it anymore, I just want to record, ok?_

Quest: _ok Jude, so get in there, and blow me away with your amazing voice,_ he said with a small smile trying to lighting up the mood. Jude smile lightly at him and made her way into the recording booth.

(Quest thinking): _I wish Tommy would just take that step and tell her how he feels, because she is going to crack soon, and I can't see that happen to her, so if Tommy doesn't act on his feelings for Jude then I am, I may not be in-love with her, but I do really like her... a lot, so Tom you better make your move or I will._

**You all are probably like, no no no no no, Quest likes Jude EEEWWW GROSS, lol, but I just wanted to add some drama, but let me remind you all, I am all about JOMMY, it might take a while, but don't worry, hope you all liked it, please please please let me know how I'm doing, all ya gotta do is review )**


End file.
